Someday Soon
by Porkachulover
Summary: To Rose's knowledge Dimitri has been dead for three months but when a letter arrives from Dimitri, Rose has learned the truth. Dimitri is a Strigoi and is waiting for her in Russia. Rose leaves for Russia with Mason, hoping to fullfill a promise to Dimitri before the birth of their child.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of Someday Soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>The pain was too much to bare.<em> God, how can people stand this?<em> I wondered while my ears felt like they were nearly bleeding from the excruciating noise that echoed out of the speakers in Kirova's office. Opera was not one of my favourite music genres, but right now I had no choice in what I listened to, since I was stuck here and Kivora seemed to like to listen to this ear-bleeding music - much to my dismay.

Her finger moved along slowly to the beat, tapping annoyingly on her old wooden desk. I crossed my arms and sank into the hard wooden chair, waiting until Kivora finally turned her attention towards me. "Miss Hathaway." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Ms. Kivora," I said in an equally flat voice. Here comes the lecture.

Kivora lifted herself out her larger, much more comfortable leather chair, and kneeled down in front of me. "I am sorry about what has happened, my dear." She calmly grabbed my hands with hers. "I know you're going through a tough time, but please don't do anything rash. I understand you were very close to Guardian Belikov."

I nodded. "I was close to him until he_ died._" I didn't realize how bitter the words sounded until they slipped out of my mouth. Of course I knew that he wasn't dead. Well, at least I thought he was dead until yesterday.

I knew what had really become of Dimitri when a letter had come for me in the mail, a letter from the very man I thought was dead. I reread the letter in my head, which I had memorized after reading it over almost a thousand times.

_Roza,_

_I suppose you believe I'm dead. Well, I'm much better than dead. I'm immortal but that doesn't change my feelings for you. I want you back in my arms, Roza. All I can think about is that amazing night three months ago in that cold, lonely cabin, with just the two of us and only our heated bodies for warmth._

_The thought makes my mind remember every touch, every smell, every taste that I experienced that night. Come and be with me, so I can experience you again. I will not only give you all the love in my now undead heart, but also an eternity by my side._

_I will wait for you, my Roza, in the land of my birth. Come to me soon._

_Your only love,_

_Dimitri_

I knew what the message meant the moment I saw his romantic nickname for me on the top of the page in his handwritting. Dimitri was a Strigoi and he wanted me to go to Russia to become like him. Part of me wanted to hate him for that but I didn't. In fact I still loved him. It was too hard for me to see him as anything but the man I fell in love with almost nine months ago.

"Miss Hathaway, did you hear me?" Kirova's semi annoying voice broke me out of my thoughts of Dimitri. I pulled my hands away from hers.

"I'm fine. It's been three months since he left this world and I know bringing him back from the dead is impossible." I lifted myself out of the chair and walked out without being excused._ That should piss her off._ The thought made me smile to myself.

I lazily walked back to my dorm, lost in my own thoughts. _Why did Kirova want to see me? Especially since she had no need to talk to me. I have been top of class ever since..._ I shook my head at the thought of Dimitri's training. I wished, no, I hoped, that being a Strigoi wouldn't change him, but I knew that was wishful thinking on my part. No Strigoi ever stayed the same. It was one of the many things they taught us about Strigoi; even Natalie had been different when she turned.

I crossed the path to my dorm and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Once the door was closed behind me, I fell onto my bed thinking only about Dimitri. I had to find him and kill him, or else I would be breaking a promise I made to him.

Once again I was pulled out of my wondering thoughts, only this time it was from a knock on my door. "Rose, you in there?"

I smirked to myself before answering, "Yeah I'm here. Door's unlocked."

The door slowly opened to reveal a fiery red headed boy whose blue eyes contrasted well with his hair. "Come on in Mase, just don't touch anything you aren't allowed to touch." My smirk widened, suggesting that I meant more than I had said.

Mason sat down on my new black, leather office chair, a gift from Adrian Ivashkov - as if I didn't have enough gifts from him - and began spinning around on it. I laughed as I watched him spin. "Having fun, Mase?"

Mason gave me a lazily smile before stopping and looking at me seriously. "Rose, how are you feeling about Belikov's death, and be honest with me for once." I sighed at Mason's unfortunate knowledge about me and Dimitri.

"I miss him, Mase. I don't think I can handle him being away from me any..." My words were interrupted by the violent need to puke. "I'm going to be sick." Without another word I ran down the hallway straight into the bathroom and threw up in one of the toilets.

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until I heard a knock on the stall door and Mason's worried voice behind it. "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," I replied weakly. I can't believe I just threw up. I never got sick. Never. I groaned at the thought of throwing up again. Not the best thing to be thinking about since it caused me to retch up the remaining contents of my dinner.

Once I finished throwing up, I opened the stall and looked green faced at Mason. "I don't feel well, Mase," I moaned, looking down and clutching my stomach in pain.

I could almost feel the nod coming from Mason. "I figured as much. Anything I can do to help?" His cute voice asked, a slight smile crossing his lips.

"Yeah. Run into my room and grab the bottle mark Diphenhydramine." Mason gave me a look that probably meant, 'What?'

I rolled my eyes at Mason's reaction and rephrased, my words, "The green bottle on my desk, can you go get it for me?"

Mason gave me a short, unsure nod and left the bathroom, leaving me to fall onto the bathroom floor and curse my life. God, why did I have to get sick today of all days? The same day Kirova makes me _visit_ her office and the same day I happened to be planning to leave. Fate was not my ally. As a matter of fact, fate was my mortal enemy.

About fifteen minutes later - why it took him that long to run a simple errand I'll never know - Mason re-entered the bathroom and handed me two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." I smiled at him and popped the pills into my mouth before swallowing them with a mouthful of water.

Mason continued to watch me with worry. "Mase, I really hate it when you do that," I told him, before rising from the bathroom floor. Slowly, with Mason following me to ensure I didn't pass out or faint, I walked back to my room and fell down on my bed.

He walked over and sat beside me gently caressing my face. "Is this the first time you've been sick before?" Mason asked me, a skeptical look crossed his face.

"Yeah, genius. Unlike you, I've had a clean bill of health since I was three." I said proudly not caring that he chose, at that time, to start laughing. "Laugh it up, redhead. For your information the only time I get sick is when..." I thought for a second. Shouldn't that have started by now?

I pulled myself off the bed, walking across the room to grab the small paper calendar off my desk and looked at the days, "Almost two months now," I muttered to myself. _Wait, that's not right..._

"Oh shit," I said, much louder than I intended to.

Mason's full attention was on me. "What's the problem, Rose?" he asked me gently, getting up and kissing my neck. "Late for dinner again?" I could feel the smirk make its way up his mouth, brushing my skin.

I pulled his head away and whipped around to glare at him. "I'm never late for any meal, but I happen to be late for something else."

Mason at me curiously. "What?"

I quickly said straight out, "My period."

Mason looked at me confused for a second but then his eyes widen and he stared at me in disbelief. "What, you can't be pregnant! Maybe it's just a little late." Mason's voice had gone up an octave. _And here I thought only girls did that._ "Maybe you should go see the nurse," he suggested in a squeaky voice. "It could just be a fluke. You may be coming down with the flu."

I sighed and got off the bed. "Fine but I'm not telling her anything except what she needs to know." Without another word, I got off the bed and headed towards the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>The nurse's office wasn't far from the Dhampir dorms, so it didn't take Mason and I long to enter the large room. Fortunately for me Dr. Olendzki's assistant, Miss Catherine was the only one there. She was a brown haired Mori in her forties with soft green eyes and a kindly face. The minute we walked in she was smiling and welcoming us, asking who needed her help.<p>

"That would be me," I said raising my hand a bit. "I was a bit nauseous a while ago and my stomach hurts a little."

Miss Catherine nodded and gestured for me to sit down on the sick bed. I seated myself down and allowed her to examine me. It didn't take her long to finish, though the look on her face was one of worry. _That's not a good sign._ She slowly turned to Mason and asked him to leave the room, before turning back to me.

"Miss Hathaway, when did you begin feeling sick?" Her voice was calm and oddly quiet.

"Today about," I started counting the minutes that had gone by, "Fifteen minutes ago."

The nurse nodded and gave me a serious look. "This next question is quite personal but please answer honestly… When was the last time you had sexual relations with someone?" There was a hint of concern in her motherly voice.

I blushed as I muttered, "At least three months ago."

She grimaced at my answer. "And how many days has it been since your last period ended?"

I bite my bottom lip. _This can't be happening._ "about two months."

"And is your period on time usually?"

I nodded not wanting to say a word.

Miss Catherine looked at me with a sad expression. "My dear, I believe you're pregnant."

"No I can't be, there's no way in hell that that can happen." My voice was worried and completely not mine.

Miss Catherine sighed and opened one of her cabinet doors. "We need to be sure about this Miss Hathaway." She passed me a box that said, 'Once, Twice, Three Times. Helping unsure women three times more accurately than any other brand.' I felt like laughing at the slogan the pregnancy test had, but now wasn't the time for that.

"Take this. There's a bathroom right there you can use." She explained, pointing to the door next to the sick bed I sat on.

I got up slowly, walking to the bathroom at a pace that couldn't even be called walking. Time almost seemed to slow down as I pulled out one of the three tests.

It didn't take long for me to learn what I sincerely hoped it wasn't true. But the three positives definitely didn't help. I quietly left the bathroom, well actually I left the nurse's office altogether.

Mason followed behind me, very aware of how nervous I was. "Rose, are you okay?" His voice echoed the worry it had when he entered my room today.

I shook my head and bite my lip so hard I started bleeding. "I'm pregnant, how can I be okay?"

Mason didn't answer as we continued to walk back to my dorm in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Mason sat beside me on my bed, his hand covering mine, "How can this be possible, Rose?" He asked me, still unconvinced that this was really happening, "I thought the only person who did <em>that <em>with was Dimitri, and you said it was just…"

"One time?" I finished his sentence, though it sounded more like a question than I had planned. "Sometimes all it takes is one time for this to happen." I whispered, gripped his hand tightly with my own.

We had been awake several hours after I knew for certain I was pregnant. Mason stayed up with me, thankfully with the door was closed since I didn't want to explain why Mason was in my room after hours. The fact was I just couldn't go to sleep, not with the knowledge that a little, helpless baby was growing inside me. We both knew for certain that this child was conceived that night three months ago in the cabin and that the only person who could be the father was Dimitri. My mortal enemy, fate, was at it again.

Mason wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me close to his chest, "Don't worry, Rose. We'll get through this, together. I'll help you however I can." He whispered into my hair.

The feeling of him holding me tight and his breath in my hair was comforting but it was only a substituent to the why Dimitri made me feel. For three months, I had lived with the knowledge that Dimitri was dead and never coming back. I was even slowly letting those close to me back into my life, Mason was one of those people.

Two weeks ago I had finally decided to let Dimitri go and try to have a relationship with Mason. The past two weeks were helpful for me, that is until this morning when the letter came and I found out I was pregnant with the child of the man I was trying so hard to forget. I guess I could never really get over Dimitri, not for a few weeks, not for a few years, not ever.

Mason kissed my hair, "Get some sleep Rose. We figure this all out in the morning." I nodded just as a knock came to the door, and without an approval to come in, Ms. Kirova, Miss Catherine, and Alberta walked into my room.

Ms. Kirova looked at Mason but then disregarded him all together, turning her full attention to me, "Miss Hathaway. Miss Catherine has informed me of some," She took a deep breath, "Perplexing news."

I stood silent, knowing exactly what she was talking about, but listened as she continued, "I have been informed that you are with child and for what we know the circumstances behind this pregnancy are unheard of in our world." She looked at Mason, "I was aware for your relationship with Mr. Ashford, but I find it quite uncanny that you both were able to convince a child where no other Dhampir couples in history have been able to."

Mason and I shared the same look of confusion. Ms Kirova thought _Mason_ was the father? I turned to Alberta who's eyes read something different then what Kirova was saying.

_Could she know?_ I thought, but this thought was interrupted by Kirova, who continued talking, "Because of this occurrence I have decided, with the help of Guardian Petrov, that you will both leave the academy in order to have the child elsewhere so that none of the other students discover what has happened."

Mason and I both nodded without a word, "Guardian Petrov was to leave on a plane tomorrow for Siberia to give the news of Guardian Belikov's death to his family in Baia. However she is willing to allow you both to take her place for this mission and remain in Baia, as they are far more suited to helping you, Miss Hathaway, with your pregnancy then we are. Guardian Petrov will remain here to brief you on what you will be responsible for while in Siberia. Good night to you both." She said and left my room with Miss Catherine following behind her.

Alberta walked over to the door and shut it, she then turned around and motioned to my bed, "Both of you can sit if you'd like."

Mason helped me sit down as Alberta seated herself in my desk chair, "As Ms Kirova explained, I have a few responsibilities for you both while you're in Siberia. Miss Hathaway, I would like you, along with Mr. Ashford, to stay with Dimitri's family, after you give them the news of his death and until your child is born. After the child is born you will return to this academy to take the trials in order to become a full guardian. Mr. Ashford, you will act as a temporary guardian for when Miss Hathaway is in her fifth month of pregnancy and until she gives birth. Those four months will be your equivalent of the trials Miss Hathaway will have to face when you return. I will be expecting you both to have a write up of your time in RussiaSiberia in my mailbox, yes I do have one, the day you arrive back. Am I clear?"

Mason nodded while I said in the most guardian-like tone I could muster, "Crystal clear."

"Good. I will see you both in the outdoor field tomorrow at noon." Alberta finished leaving my room, while shooting the door behind her.

"Well I guess that means we should start packing tomorrow." Mason whispered and I let him lay down beside me on the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around my chest holding me even closer as we both finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rose. Rose Wake up." I opened my eyes to see Mason's looking back at me "Why did you wake me up?" I yawned," I was having a good dream."<p>

Mason rolled his eyes and pulled something out of his pocket. "I found this on your desk while you were sleeping."

At first I had no idea what he was talking about until I looked closer. It was Dimitri's note. I felt like hitting him... repeatedly, but it was my fault that I left the note on my desk for all to see.

"Well what are you going to do about it? You can't stop me from going to find him." My voice was filled with malice and anger.

But the smile on Mason's face surprised me. "I'm coming with you of course. I'm your guardian for when you reach your fifth month to when you give birth. Please allow me accompany you when you bring peace to Belikov's soul once and for all."

I was a little taken back by Mason's words. He said them so sweetly and that it made me want to cry, but still I shook my head. The cry impulse was obviously just my hormones raising from being pregnant, "I can't let you get involved in this Mase. I promised Dimitri I'd kill him myself and you... What?" I stared at him as a glared formed on his face.

"I'm already involved, _Rose._ I'm coming even if I have to follow you to wherever Belikov is hiding." I could almost feel the foot he stamped down on the floor.

I sighed heavily. "Stubborn redhead." I muttered.

"You got that right. Besides, I still owe you for saving my life back in Spokane. If you hadn't killed that Strigoi back than…" He words trailed off. I knew what he was talking about.

I remember that day so clearly. Me, Mason, Lissa, Christian, Mia Rinaldi, and Eddie Castle had been kidnapped by this Strigoi named Isaiah. We managed to escape until Isaiah caught up with us. I held them back by holding Isaiah at gun point, but he kicked the gun out of my hand. Just when he was about to bite me Mason came out of nowhere holding the gun, pointing it straight at Isaiah. The detraction gave me and Mia just enough time to take out Isaiah and one of his men, just before Isaiah had the chance to kill Mason, by Mia using water to freeze Isaiah and his lackee, and me slicing their heads off with a display sword. I saved Mason from a possible death that day. In a way it made me closer to him than I had ever been before.

I hugged him, "I'm just glad I didn't loss my best guy friend that day or else I'd be an emotional today, since I can't held losing both you and Dimitri only months apart for each other." I whispered against his neck.

"Let's go back to sleep, Rose. We're both tired." He muttered into my hair and this time he let me curl up against him. Soon I drift back off to sleep with a strange dream awaiting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I always hated that Mason had to die at the end of Frostbite, so I wanted to bring him back and give him a second chance. The part at the end of this chapter is what I think should have happened to keep the red-haired cutie alive.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in a field wearing a red sundress and a white sunhat. I was waiting for... someone. Who that person was I didn't know. I could feel the rays of sun touching my skin, making it glow softly.<em>

_I heard a voice call me from behind. "Roza, my love." I spun around with a smile on my face to see Dimitri standing there in a white buttoned shirt, left unbuttoned to show off his gorgeous muscle. He wore sexy blue jeans that cling to his body in all the right places._

_I ran towards him and hugged him tightly, as if I would lose him forever. He gently kissed my forehead and soon turned his attention to my stomach._

_"A miracle is inside you Roza. One you and I gave life to. Care for our precious child, I wish I could help you but my fate has changed." Dimitri's neck was snapped by a pale figure that stood behind Dimitri's dead body._

_I gasped when a recognized who he was. His skin was a pasty white, his eyes had red rings around the beautiful, chocolate brown colour I always loved, and his teeth, which were now showing in a sinful smile, had fangs growing out._

_"Dimitri?" I whispered and he answered me by nodding with that sickly smile still on his face._

_"Come and be with me, my Roza. Live an eternity with me. I will be good father to our child." His voice was frightening to me, being torn of all its love and gentleness. "And when the child is old enough, he too will be one of us."_

_Dimitri smiled and moved away to reveal a teenage boy about the same height as Dimitri with long dark brown hair that had hints of red in it. His eyes were a dark brown. He looked like a younger Dimitri._

_But I knew he wasn't alive, he was undead. His dark brown eyes had a red ring around the pupils and his skin was a pasty white like Dimitri's._

_"Who is he?" I asked though I had I feeling I already knew the answer._

_"Our son, Roza. Our child fully grown and immoral like me... and you soon enough," Dimitri said, his corrupt smile frightening me even more._

_The boy reached out his hand and beamed warmly - well almost warmly - at me. "Mama, come and live with me and Papa forever." His voice had a hint of a Russian account, but since he was Dimitri's child, I knew he had probably learned Russian at one point in his life._

_I wanted to grab his hand and pull him into my arms but another voice stopped me._

_"Mama?" The voice was muffled and I could barely make it out. I turned around to see a blurred image in the distance, "Don't choose him, mama. Remember the man you loved and the man who lives for you to learn to love." I tried to focus in on the voice but I couldn't._

_"ROSE! ROSE WAKE UP!" A loud voice began calling me away from the dream._

_"I'll find out who you are. I promise!" I yelled before I awoke from the dream._

* * *

><p>"Morning Sunshine." Mason said as he pulled his hands off my shoulders. "Have a good dream?" He asked as he pasted me some breakfast.<p>

I didn't answer but instead looked around for my alarm clock, "What time is it?"

"9:15 am. Thought I'd wake you up early so you could pack. I already got my packing done while you were asleep." He told me as he munched on a bagel. I looked down at my own bagel and began to eat, I had only taken a few bites when another knock came to my door.

"Rose? Are you up?" Lissa's soft voice asked from behind the door.

"Shit." I cursed, stuffing my bagel in my mouth. Mason headed for the closet while Lissa's voice came from behind the door again.

"Rose I can hear you in there. Please open the door." She asked with her voice sounding both annoyed and worried.

I walked up to Mason and muttered, "Not a word, it well be hard to explain you being here to Lissa."

Mason nodded before I closed the door to the closest. Once that was dealt was I opened the door to my best friend. Her long platinum blonde hair was pulled away from her face with a blue headband to show off her jade green eyes.

"Good morning Rose. What took you so long to answer to door?" Lissa asked me, looking curiously around the room. Her thoughts were filled with question about why I was up at 9:15 on a Saturday and why she thought she heard more than one step of footsteps in my room.

"I couldn't get to sleep. Not with all that's happened in the past three months." I explained to her and leaned casually against the closest door, "So why are you here at such an annoying hour of the day?"

Lissa turned her attention to me and then looked down, "I overheard the guardians saying that you're going the Siberia in Alberta's place."

I nodded, since it wasn't something I could hide from Lissa for long, "Yeah, both Alberta and Kirova think it will be good for me to go to Siberia… You know, to cope with Dimitri's death three months ago. They think being with his family for a while will help me move on from his death."

Lissa ran to me and hugged me tightly, "I can't let you go Rose. What if something bad happens to you while you're there? You'll be all alone without anyone to protect you from danger."

"That's not exactly true." I muttered, "Mason's got permission to come with me as backup in case anything dangerous does happen while I'm there." I explained to her, still trying to hide said person from Lissa's notice.

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped her gaze looking past me and towards the closet door, "Rose, is someone in your closest?"

I was about to make out some excuse when Mason opened the door holding several of my shirt is his hand, "I find the shirt you were looking for-" He stopped talking when he saw Lissa and put on a fake look of surprised, "Hi Lissa… What are you doing here?"

Lissa looked at me and then at Mason, "I'd like to know the same thing for you being here… in Rose's closest… on a Saturday."

"Mase is helping me pack for a trip I'm taking to Siberia." I hold her quickly and calmly, and since it was the truth I didn't have to lie to Lissa.

Lissa's eyes filled with confusion. "Oh. Of course he is." Lissa's thoughts hit me at that moment. _I'm going to except that excuse this time Rose. But next time you're telling me every detail of why Mason is in your bedroom._

Mason looked at me uncomfortably, "I can go and get the weapons if you two want to be alone?"

I shook my head at his offer, "I'll do it Mase. You might grab the wrong equipment. Lissa can help you pack for me while I'm out." I said as I grabbed my jacket. "Keep him away from my underwear drawer, okay?" I added the last part with a whisper to Lissa, who nodded before I was even out the door.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked back to my room lost in thoughts about Siberia, Dimitri and the baby, with a box of weapons in my hands, until I smacked my head on the door to my dorm building. "Ow." I said flatly.<p>

A laugh came out from behind me. "I think you need to pull the door open not push it."

I rolled my eyes at the voice of the owner, "Hello Christian, you looking for Lissa?" I asked flatly. Christian looked up at a window, which just so happened to be mine. "I'll take that as a yes."

I opened the door allowing Christian entrance as well. We both climbed the stairs to my room in silence. Very awkward silence. I breathed in deeply before I heard muffled shouting and was pulled into Lissa's head.

"Why does Rose have something like this in her room!" Lissa yelled loudly at Mason. She was freaking out about something in her hands that I couldn't see.

"Calm down Lissa I'm sure she was going to tell you sometime in the future." Mason wasn't helping, as much I'm sure he hoped.

Lissa covered her eyes with her free hand. "Please don't say another word. I don't want to kn-" Lissa turned her head just as Christian opened the door quickly.

"What's going on here?" His voice was concerned and seemed to be directed at Mason.

At that moment I was back in my head and headed to my room to found Lissa, Mason and Christian all looking at the object Lissa was holding which was... one of my black thongs that I kept in my drawer.

I blushed with a smirk before walking in. "I believe that's mine Liss, not yours. Unless you want to try it on. I'm sure we'd all love to see you in it, right flameboy?" I asked Christian, who was - like Mason - blushing like a storm.

Lissa was about to blush but stopped before she lifted it in front of me. "Why do you still have this? I thought you said you were going to get rid of it three months ago."

I shrugged, grabbing the thong in my hand and throwing it into one of my suitcases on the ground. "I thought I might like to keep them just like I kept that Halloween costume from the year before we came back."

Lissa's thoughts went back to that Halloween when we both wore fairy costumes. Lissa's had worn a pink and purple fairy dress with gossamer wings of the same colour and sparkles on her face and in her hair. While I wore a lacy black corset top that cut down in a v-neck to my cleavage while I had a chiffon lace worn as shoulder straps and an itty-bitty bit to make a skirt. The wings were see-through and lace as well. My hair was cover with black specks and my face was cover with red and orange makeup to give me a fiery look.

I smiled at the memory of my first fairy costume. I wish I could have shown it to Dimitri; he would have thought it was very hot and sexy.

"I hope you're not bringing it with you, right?" Lissa asked, hoping immensely for me to say no.

I smiled devilishly, "Why not. Halloween will pass while I'm there so I might as well. After all, I'm sure Mason will love to see me in it." I winked at Mason before Lissa's shock flowed into me.

"You're staying for that long?" Her shock was fused with worry and fear. _What if you never come back Rose? I _really_ don't think you should go._

I decided not to answer her since my mind was set and she couldn't stop me from going.

"So when are you leaving?" Christian's question thankfully gave me an excuse not to comment on Lissa's thought.

"In less than two hours, I should get back to packing," I told them and turned my attention to Lissa. "I promise I'll come back in one piece and I'll bring flame head back with me."

Lissa nodded though I could still feel her worry through our bond. I wished I could bring her with me but I knew that would be endangering her life, which was something I could never let happen.

I hugged her hard before reminding her that I had packing to do. Without another word, she left the room pulling Christian behind her. I'd have to make up big time for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Less than five minutes to go before boarding and Mason wasn't anywhere to be seen. I shielded my eyes with my hand as I scanned the field where the jet had landed. Why the hell was he late? He's the one who wanted to come so badly.<p>

Alberta came up beside me and looked in the same direction as me. "Is Mason here yet?"

I shook my head while my thoughts turned to why Alberta was here. Did she plan to supervise us on the plane ride there? I didn't even understand why we still needed supervision since Mason would turn eighteen in a week and I had already turned eighteen. But instead of suspecting if she was, I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask her.

"Umm, Alberta are you coming with us on our flight there?" I asked casually, making it seem like I was filling time while we waited for Mason to get his ass in gear.

"No, I'm not coming with you to Siberia. I'm only here to ensure you're both on the plane safely and before the plane leaves." Alberta's voice matched the casual tone that had rung in my voice.

"Oh." I whispered softly. Inside I had secretly hoped she was chaperoning the two of us. Alberta was probably the only adult in this whole school who didn't think I was a troublemaker.

I soon felt Alberta's gaze on mine. "How are you feeling Rose? A lot has happened to you over the past few hours."

"Mixed emotions," I answered after thinking for a bit. "I don't know what kind of mother I'll be and that worries me. I'm nervous and excited to meet Dimitri's family, and I really hope they like me. I'm also kind of afraid of meeting them," I finished, almost whispering at the end.

"It's alright to feel that way about situations like this. I would feel the same in your position." Soon a smile appeared on her face. "Unfortunately, I believe my job will be finished soon. Mason appears to be on his way at the moment. He'll support you for the many hard months to come."

I looked in the same direction as her to see Mason walking up the path with three suitcases. He only brought three?! I had brought not only four suitcases, but also two carry-on cases; the box of weapons and Mason's birthday present, a customized stake Lissa helped me order for him.

"I see you like to travel light, Mr Ashford. Miss Hathaway needed two additional people, not including myself, to assist her in carrying down her luggage." Alberta motioned her head to my bags, "I hope you thank Ms Dragmir and Mr Ozera for their help." She said to me.

I looked away muttered a short, "Yeah. I did." Before grabbing one of Mason's bags.

* * *

><p>After another ten minutes of positioning our luggage in the cargo hold, Alberta ushered Mason and I onto the plane.<p>

Before leaving, Alberta looked at us calmly. "I believe I am of no further use to either of you as of now. Please enjoy your flight and come back safe and sound." Her gazed turned to me, "Rose, take care of yourself and your child. Your baby deserves a mother that many young dhampir have never had. Protect your child the way only a mother would."

The purr of the jet's monitor signaled for Alberta to climb off the jet and return to the deserted field. Mason waved to her as we took off into the cloudless sky. I stayed firmly in my seat since Mason was doing enough sightseeing for the both of us. Besides at this altitude you couldn't see much but the landscape and some of the passing towns and cities.

I took this time to close my eyes and think about my dream. Who was that person calling out to me? At least, I think they were calling me. Their voice was so muffled and distance they could have been talking to anyone, but since it was my dream they must have been talking to me.

I had to find out who they were and what they said to me. I knew above all things that it was extremely important.

"Hey Rose?" Mason's voice lifted above my thoughts again.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think Dimitri will do when he finds out about the kid?" Mason sounded worried. Maybe it was the other Dimitri? "Rose?" Mason once again snapped me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Huh? Oh right... He'd probably turn me into a Strigoi after the baby's born and then when the kid's a teenager he'll turn them too," I replied a little too calmly, causing Mason to send me a disbelieving stare. "What?"

"Is that what you want, Rose? To have your kid be a Strigoi for the rest of their life? To be hunted down by Guardians until they're killed? Do you really want that?" Mason's voice was... a little harsh.

"Of course I don't want that. My baby deserves to live a life that's free from the knowledge of their dad ever being a Strigoi." My eyes saddened a bit. "Which is why I have to kill Dimitri or else I'll never be able to live in peace with my baby."

Mason nodded and turned his head back out the window. Was he worried that I wanted to become a Strigoi and live with Dimitri forever with our child? The thought hadn't crossed my mind until now.

What if I did choose to stay with Dimitri? Would I want- No I can't let myself get distracted with thoughts like that. I have to think of my child and their future in this world. Dimitri can't be a part of that future, he can only be a memory in my mind and only seen through pictures on a fireplace mantel.

With a deep sigh, I turned my head to look out the window at the earth below.

* * *

><p>"Face it Mase, we're lost," I pointed out. Currently, we were sitting in a small inn with a map covered with empty plates and cups. I leaned against my seat while Mason tried his best to read the unpronounceable names on the map.<p>

"We're not lost. Look." He moved some on the dishes out of the way and pulled his part of the map towards me. "We're here." He pointed to the confusing name of the town we were currently in. "And we want to be somewhere around..." His eyes wandered through the towns and cities until he laid his fingers on a town marked Baia. "Here."

I stared at the distance between us and Baia. "That's at least eleven more days by car." Mason grimaced.

I smiled at Mason and patted him on his shoulder. "You're doing your best though. We'd probably not even be this close if you hadn't been navigating us." Mason's grimace subsided a bit.

I felt a little sorry for him. He was trying so hard to get us safely to Dimitri's town without running into any Strigoi. If only the jet hadn't had engine trouble five days ago, we would have been in Baia by now.

"Let's get going, no Strigoi can come out at this time of day." Mason's suggested and with a nod from me, we headed towards the van we brought with some off the money Alberta had supplied us with.

I jumped into the passenger's seat and waited for Mason to start the engine.

The van had been another positive factor to our trip, as it had cut days off the amount of time we had spent on the road. All of our suitcases and my four extra carry-ons fit prefectly in the back of the van along with a two bags of food.

I was so looking forward to meeting Dimitri's family and living with them until my baby was born. I hoped deeply in my heart that they would accept me and allow me to live with them. Maybe after my child was born they'll let him or her live with them until I'm finished my trials. Afterward I will protect my baby and give them the life they deserve to live that no other Dhampir had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series or any of the characters. They belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Please comment and review. Now on the Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mason's POV<strong>_

I stopped the car on the side of the road and pulled out the map again. Where are we? I asked myself as I squinted at the map. The last time I had checked, we were six days away from Baia with no sight of any town for miles. I rubbed eyes, to rub them of the sleep I felt from driving for so long.

I turned my attention to Rose, envying how she could sleep with all that she knew. How could she be so calm in a situation like this? She was pregnant and would soon be searching for her baby's father to kill him. There must be a war raging inside her and I can't help her at all, no matter how much I try. I wish I could be more help to her, I wanted to be more help to her. Unfortunately life made it so hard for either of us to have a luxury like that.

I looked away from Rose and dragged my hand down my face. Why did I have to fall in love with her? She was never going to truly love me back, the only man she could love completely was Dimitri Belikov. It didn't matter to her if he wasn't alive anymore, she loved him more than any man in the world. I didn't even stand a chance.

Once we reach Baia, Rose would only think of Dimitri while we're there. He was always on her mind; even now I could tell she was dreaming about him. I probably never entered any of her dreams.

Even so, I could still do what Dimitri couldn't right now. I could take care of Rose, I could protect her and her baby. I could be the man she depended on.

The thought made me smile but at the same time, I knew Rose would never let me treat her like an innocent child when she could never be that kind of person. She was the only person in the world that I loved more than anything, more than my own life. But to her, I was just her guardian for this trip, a man she would never, ever look at with love, just a friend.

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the objective at hand; getting us to Baia. That was the only thing I needed to think about right now. I looked back at the map and charted the quickest route I could find to the nearest town before I started the car back up, driving on the winding road.

Suddenly, _bam!_ I slammed my foot on the brake, causing both Rose and I to slam forward.

"Shit, what did you hit?" Rose's woken voice came into my ears. I looked at her, glad to see she was okay; I was too, thankfully.

"I think we may have hit someone, wait here." I got out of the car to see if the person was still alive.

Rose was as stubborn as ever and had exited the van with a loud, "I'm not going to wait in there like a some dependent schoolgirl!"

"Aren't you still in school?" I muttered, hoping she couldn't hear me. When my words faded into the wind I heard a moan. I ran to where the moaning came from and saw a figure laying on the side of the road. "Are you alright?" I asked in broken Russian.

I don't know if it was the air around us or the fact that he wasn't really breathing, but when the man got up and turned to me, I instinctively yelled for Rose to get back in the car. The man looked at me with red-ringed eyes and a smile on his pale face. He was walking slowly towards me, not noticing that I wasn't human either or that the stake I kept up my long sleeve had appeared in my hand. Without giving him a second to react and threw the stake at him, with enough force to stab his heart. The attack killed him instantly leaving his lifeless body on the ground.

Rose came out of behind the van and looked around, "Please tell me that we haven't entered Strigoi Territory."

I shook my head, "I don't think so, this one looks really thin, probably hasn't eaten in days and thought two people on an empty road would be an easy kill. Man was he wrong." I said with a smirk and looked to see Rose standing on the side of the road, vomiting up her last meal. I sighed and walked towards her to kept her hair away from her mouth. She had been sick every morning since the day she found out about her pregnancy. I had been there each time to hold back her hair and rub her back, muttering useless words to make her know that I was there for her.

"Feeling better?" I asked after wiping her mouth. She nodded and got up to head for the car, stopping in front of the dead Strigoi.

"We need to get rid of the body." She muttered to me. I agreed and moved the corpse to the side of the road while she went to get some lighter fluid and matches from the van. After torching the body Rose and I stood beside each other to watch it burn.

Rose grabbed hold of my hand tightly, remaining quiet for only a few minutes until she finally spoke, "No matter what I say from this day on, I do need your help. That includes ending Dimitiri's life."

I turned to look at her, "I'll be with you till the end Rose." The smile I got in return was enough for me to know Rose knew my words were genuine.

Once the fire had reduced itself to a small glow, Rose and I got back into the van to continue driving down the deserted road.

* * *

><p>After the run in with the Strigoi, Rose and I were on high alert, sleeping during the day and driving at night. We even took turns driving the van while the other kept an eye out for Strigoi. Whenever we reached a village we'd stay in an inn for two nights, shopping on the mornings in between.<p>

On the 14th morning in Siberia, I got up early to call Alberta on the cell she gave me, to give her the bi-weekly progress reports.

"Hello?" Alberta's answered on the other side of the call. She sounded tired, but that was to be expected since it was ten o'clock at night there.

"Novice Guardian Mason Ashford, reporting in for the bi-weekly report, ma'am." I said in an official sounding voice.

Alberta was silent for a moment before asking, "Are you saluting Mr. Ashford?"

I looked at my saluting hand and brought it down, "No ma'am."

Alberta was silent for a moment, before she spoke, "I see, while then please give the report, Mr Ashford." I do so starting with the engine problems of the jet.

"Why did you wait for the jet's engines to be repaired?" Alberta asked me the simple question that I excepted her to ask.

"Well the pilot wanted more than a third of the money we had, for what he considered an extra trip. I decided against it and rented an inexpensive van for the next seven months. I think my decision was a valid one, as we have less then one quarter left of our money left over." I explained to her.

She was silent for a few minutes while I answered the question, then she began to speak again, "That was a valid decision, Mr Ashford and a wise one at that. Please continue." I continued as she told me by telling her of the events that happened while driving through Siberia and then to the Strigoi attack, "You killed the Strigoi by throwing your stake into his heart?"

"Yes ma'am. I was surprised myself that I killed him so easily." I said in a joking voice, "Rose and I burned him before we continued on."

I could almost hear Alberta's smile through the cell's receiver, "I'm impressed your first kill went well Mason. I'll make a note to have you marked for each one you kill during your time in Siberia." After that I continued my report, ending with the time just before this morning. "A well done report, Mr Ashford. If that's all then I'll allow you to get some well deserved sleep."

"Yes ma'am, there is." I looked over at Rose who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, "I'm sorry Rose," I whispered before turning my attention back to the phone, "I have reason to believe that Dimitiri Belikov is alive and has turned into a Strigoi. I know this because Rose received a letter from him a few days before we left for here. He told her to come to Siberia to be with him."

Alberta's sigh caught me off guard, "We were hoping that won't be the case, but when Dimitiri's body was found in the caves. All the guardians who knew feared the worst."

My mouth was wide open at the words that entered my ears, "You mean you knew all along that Dimitiri had turned? Then why were you still planning on telling his family that he was dead?" My voice sounded far more angry then I planned for it.

"Guardian Belikov's family doesn't need to know that he's been turned. All they need to know is that he's gone and that is as much as being dead." She told me, her voice was calm and collected, "Am I to assume that Ms Hathaway wishes to kill Guardian Belikov while she's there?"

"Yes ma'am." I muttered, "She's absolutely hell bent on it. I guess she'd rather kill him then allow her child to grew with a Strigoi for a father."

"So Guardian Belikov is the real father of Ms Hathaway's child, I guessed as much as you and Ms Hathaway only just began a relationship." I was surprised by her immense knowledge of mine and Rose's personal lives, "Mr Ashford."

My attention snapped back into place, "Yes ma'am?"

"Please ensure that Ms Hathaway completes her task in killing the Strigoi formally known as Dimitiri Belikov, and help her if and when she needs it." She ordered me, in an official sounding voice.

"I will ma'am. I'll contact you back in two weeks time."

"I look forward to it Mr Ashford. Good night." I repeated farewell before ending the call and turning off the phone. I set the device down on the bedside table near my side of the bed and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around Rose, to keep her safe even in her dreams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rose's POV<strong>_

_I stood on the balcony of a large castle, wearing a similar outfit to the one in the many dreams I had before this one. Dimitiri was standing beside me wearing all white. His hand rested on mine before he brought it up to kiss it, "Roza my darling. You look as beautiful as the day we first met." He whispered, I could feel his smile grazing my skin, "I think the pregnancy for our child has made you even more stunning."_

_I blushed at his words, "You're trying to make me blush, aren't you?" I asked in a playful tone._

_Dimitiri answered with my favourite smile for a moment, before that smile disappeared, "I want to make you blush while I still have the ability to do so." He whispered and looked away from me. "I'm sorry my love." Suddenly Dimitiri collapsed on the railing, a silver stake plunged into his back._

_"Dimitiri!" I cried and moved to pull the stake out of his back but another voice stopped me._

_"Don't touch him Rose, he's not the Dimitiri you knew any longer." I turned around to see Mason standing nearby, wearing the uniform of a full guardian._

_"Mason, why did you kill Dimitiri?" I cried with tears in my eyes, but Mason remained emotionless as he pulled me away from Dimitiri's dead body. At least I thought he was dead, until he grabbed my hand, a growl coming from his throat._

_"How dare you try to kill me you useless guardian." Dimitiri's voice was the same as his Strigoi voice and when he turned to look at me, his face changed into the pale version of himself, "I am the only man Roza needs, now die."_

_The vision of my son appeared behind Mason, snapping his neck with a frightening smile on his face. He turned to me as Mason's body fell to the ground, "Papa and I are the only people you need in your life mama."_

_I shook my head, I couldn't believe that my own child would kill one of my most beloved friends. I grabbed the stake on the ground and ran to my son. Just as the stake made contact with his skin, the castle, Dimitiri, Mason and my son disappeared to be replaced with a familiar beach. I was dressed in a black bikini with a black wrap around my waist._

_"You have trouble taste in clothes, Adrain." I muttered with a sigh, as Adrian appeared in front of me. _

_"Hello, little Dhampir." He said with a_ smile on his face.__


End file.
